This invention relates, in general, to an adaptable adaptation resource module and operating method therefor, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a digital signal processing resource that is provisioned to support numerous different adaptation protocols. More especially, the present invention is pertinent to an adaptable interface of a broadband-narrowband network, and particularly between an asynchronous transmission mode (ATM) network and a narrowband communication system supporting trunk circuits in which adaptation is required between time division multiplexed (TDM) communication and ATM communication.